Roy Miki
Roy Akira Miki, CM, FRSC (born October 10, 1942) is a Canadian poet and academic. Life Miki was born in Ste-Agathe, Manitoba, to 2nd-generation Japanese-Canadian parents who had been forcibly relocated there at the beginning of World War II, and raised in Winnipeg, Manitoba. Miki earned a B.A. from the University of Manitoba, a M.A. from and Simon Fraser University, and a Ph.D. from the University of British Columbia, all in English literature.Christopher Guly, Roy Miki: The passionate poet, Canada Council for the Arts. Web, May 25, 2013. Miki was a professor of English at Simon Fraser University. He lives in Vancouver. He is active in the Japanese-Canadian community and fought hard for redress from the federal government for the internment of Japanese-Canadians during World War II. Recognition *Miki won the 2002 Governor General's Award for English language poetry for his 2001 poetry collection, Surrender.Kit Dobson, Roy Akira Miki, Canadian Encyclopedia, Dominion-Historica. Web, May 25, 2013. *In 2006, Miki was made a Member of the Order of Canada. *In 2007, he was made a Fellow of the Royal Society of Canada. *In 2009, he was made a Member of the Order of British Columbia. Publications Poetry *''Saving Face: Poems selected, 1976-1988''. Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone Press, 1991. *''Market Rinse''. Disorientation Chapbooks, 1993. *''Random Access File''. Red Deer Press, 1995. *''Surrender''. Toronto: Mercury Press, 2001. *''There''. Vancouver, BC: New Star Books, 2006. ISBN 978-1-55420-026-9 * Mannequin Rising. Vancouver, BC: New Star Books, 2011. ISBN 978-1-55420-056-6 Non-fiction *''The Prepoetics of William Carlos Williams: Kora in Hell''. UMI Research Press (Studies in modern literature), 1983.The prepoetics of William Carlos Williams: Kora in Hell (Studies in modern literature) [Hardcover), Amazon.com. Web, May 25, 2013. *''A Record of Writing: An annotated and illustrated bibliography of George Bowering. Vancouver, BC: Talonbooks, 1990. ISBN 0-88922-263-0 * 1988: ''Tracing the Paths: Reading, writing, The Martyrology. Vancouver, BC: Talonbooks, 1988. ISBN 0-88922-256-8 *''Broken Entries: Race, subjectivity, writing'' (essays). Toronto: Mercury Press, 1998. ISBN 1-55128-059-0 *''Meanwhile: The Critical Writings of bpNichol. Vancouver, BC: Talonbooks, 2002. ISBN 0-88922-447-1 *''Redress: Inside the Japanese Canadian call for justice. Vancouver, BC: Raincoast, 2004. ISBN 1-55192-650-4 *''Trans.Can.Lit: Resituating the Study of Canadian Literature'' Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2006. *''In Flux: Transnational signs of Asian-Canadian writing''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest Press, 2011.Roy Miki, Asian Heritage in Canada, Ryerson University Library & Archives. Web, July 25, 2013. Edited *Muriel Kitagawa, This Is My Own: Letters to Wes and other writings on Japanese-Canadians, 1941-1948. Vancouver, BC: Talonbooks, 1985. ISBN 0-88922-230-4 *''Justice in Our Time: The Japanese Canadian redress settlement'' (co-edited with Cassandra Kobayashi). Vancouver, BC: Talonbooks, 1991. ISBN 0-88922-292-4 *''Pacific Windows: The collected poems of Roy Kiyooka. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1997. ISBN 0-88922-378-5 ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy B.C. Bookworld.Miki, Roy, ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld. Web, May 25, 2013. See also *Asian-Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;About *Roy Miki at New Star Books * Roy Akira Miki in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Roy Miki: The passionate poet at the Canada Council *Miki, Roy at ABC Bookworld *Roy Miki at the University of Windsor *Between the Photograph and the Poem: A Dialogue on Poetic Practice with Roy Miki, Canadian Journal of Communication 37 (2012), 217-236 Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian people of Japanese descent Category:Japanese Canadian internees Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Canada Category:Members of the Order of British Columbia Category:Members of the Order of Canada Category:Simon Fraser University faculty Category:Simon Fraser University alumni Category:University of Manitoba alumni Category:People from Winnipeg Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:Canadian writers of Asian descent